A Surprising Silver Turn
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: More of when Sarra was a Teenager saga. Second story in between Silver's Power and Silver Crossing


Disclaimer: Rated PG 13-Mature. Zeo Season between Silver's Power and A Silver Crossing. Around Good as Gold. Warning! Tear jerker! character death. Songs will be listed at end of fanfiction.

A Surprising Silver Turn:

Sarra was alright, for a while, and as Jason always said, "Things come to those who try." He looked at her as she walked towards him as they got to school, and Sarra smiled at him, cocked her head righted it, and then smiled. He smiled back and came to her and pecked her cheek. "Hey love." He said and she smiled.

"Hey sweetie." She said and he accepted her hug. He'd missed her as she had taken time after her New York trip to deal with a counselor, deal with the feelings she had over things and she said she needed to deal with them alone, and he respected that. She told him afterwards that she was frustrated with the rest of her life, and how she needed to move on from her past.

"I'm here, I'll do all I can to help." He said. She smiled. "I know, lover. Thank you." She replied.

Then there was a smile for the team as they came up to greet them as they came into the school. It'd been a bit scary, as Jason had been dealing with the Gold Powers, and they hadn't really cooperated despite Sarra's help in controling the flow of the alien energy through him. He still seemed weak, a bit, and Tommy looked at his brother in arms. "I need you to take it easy for the next couple of battles bro." He murmured as they hovered around Jason and Sarra's lockers. Sarra smiled. She knew he wanted to help but she knew he was at his limits, at least for now. "Okay Tommy." Jason said with a sigh.

Jason cracked a smile. "Deja vu all over again right bro, remember me telling you, to take it easy?" He laughed, as did Tommy. Sarra smiled weakly. "Oh crap! English with Applebee babe, we'll be late!" She said and they all raced off to class. The rest of the day had gotten easier, and then, after school, they met at the Youth Centre as they tried to get their homework done. Sarra then felt something, and it made her ill.

"Crap..." She muttered/cursed. Her face went pale, and her heart ached. Jason hadn't made it as he had some school work to catch up on after he'd been at Geneva. She felt ill, and Tommy took her aside. "Jason..." She muttered. She moaned, and then saw him, as he came through the Youth Centre hallway. He looked like hell. "Jace!" She moaned and ran for him as he started to collapse and Tommy came to their sides.

She ached, herself as she got Jason's head in her lap. "Baby?" She moaned and he looked up at her. "Sorry love." She moaned. "Ya had to do it didn't you?" He breathed heavily. "No other choice, two pronged attack." She cursed and looked up at Tommy. Her eyes teamed with tears. _Someone's gonna pay_ was the look on her face, as they got Jason up and out of the Youth Centre. They teleported to the Command Centre as soon as they dropped out of sight and Sarra got Jason laid on the medibed and looked up at Zordon.

"The Power be _killin'_ him!" She fumed aloud at Zordon. "If somethin' happens and he dies...I blame you!" She murmured.

"Babe..." He moaned from the table. She shook her red head. She went and leaned against the wall beside her and pounded her fist against the wall. "Do somethin' damn it!" She moaned.

_Contacting Trey of Triforia now._ Zordon replied.

"Bout fuckin' time!" She growled. She stared up at Zordon with accusation in her eyes and defiance.

She sank against the wall and started to gasp herself from the pain she was feeling. "Gods..." "In Hell..." She ached. She looked up at him. Then Tommy came to her side. "Sarra?" He asked. She smiled. Her face clenched in pain. "Sarra?" She breathed heavily.

"It be the damn link between the two Powers, Red boy." He rolled his eyes.

She smiled painfully. "JASON!" She called as she ached. She collapsed and her heart, felt broken.

"Jason..." She wailed. His heart monitor went off. Then, her Silver Zeo Crystal glowed from the gathered Crystal. Trey came down.

She smiled. "Bout damn time. See ta him...first..." She whispered. He nodded.

"He's more important..." She moaned.

"Ah can hold it till yas ready for meah...help 'im first..." Trey turned and smiled at her. "I will do all I necessarily can to help him." She nodded at his words."Then do so, Trey. He might not have more time." She choked out.

Sarra closed her eyes as she did, she felt Tommy hovering over her. She was bent over and she looked at him and gave him a crazy grin. Almost kamakazi like. "Don't even try Red boy..." She growled, then ached and cried out once. "JASON!" Tommy caught her in his arms. "Easy...I've got you." She ached again. He heard her murmur something. "Jason...if ye go...so do Ah!" She moaned. He held her. "Sarra!" He barked sharply. She smiled. "Easy O...not yet any rate. Ah won't...until he does." She said. She was pale, shaking, and moaned Jason's name.

"Jason..." She moaned and then closed her eyes. She glowed again and made Jason arch his back and cry out her name. "Sarra!" He cried. She waited and the pain and the intensity subsided. She smiled as she relaxed and as she relaxed, her heart slowed to its normal pace. She sighed as Trey helped his friend with the Power the Gold Zeo crystal held. Sarra sighed as she did, Jason did the same.

She smiled and her heart healed. Sarra moaned as she opened her eyes and sighed as she did, she saw her lover hovering over her.

"Jace?" She whispered. He smiled.

"Its alright dear." She sank into his arms and moaned slightly as she felt him so close to her that her heart raced again.

His did too, and he kissed her and her Power flared and she sank into slumber again. "Jace..." She murmured.

She felt his arms around her and she was safe. She then slept for three hours after he got her home, and she didn't ask him to stay, but he did anyway.

Afterwards, she felt better and she sighed, as she rolled her body up, and winced at her ribs, and at her headache that formed within moments of each other. She couldn't stop the pain, so she didn't but she prayed to her Goddess. _Bridgit, make it not too painful this time, let me focus Morrgain. _ She muttered in her mind as she got up. She stopped for a brief moment and grasped onto her dark oak bedpost, as if for strength. She gasped and heaved for several long moments, hissed out pain as she tried to breathe, and then she slowly got up. _Goddess, I am gettin' too old for this shi..._ She didn't finish that sentance, but she smiled anyway. She smiled and then gritted her teeth as she felt her ribs pop back into place.

"Damnnit!" She swore as she closed her eyes and nearly fell to her knees. There was a rustling of a door unlocking, and feet pounding as she fell to her knees. She smiled as she did, she looked up and saw, not who she was expecting. It was Tommy. "Oliver?" She hissed. He smiled.

"Jason warned me you'd be stubborn. Should listen to him more." She chuckled at that.

"Where is our...Golden boy?" She asked.

"Trey's come to transfer the Powers back." Sarra smiled.

"Good god..dess..about time." She muttered.

She still had hold of the bedpost and Tommy's rock hard muscled bicep. "Bro, why ya here?" She asked softly.

"To keep you from doing something stupid like move to soon. I didn't do so good." She smiled.

"Liar." She muttered and he laughed, and she smiled as she heard him laugh.

"My phone go off Oliver?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. All has been quiet even Mondo, which has been scary." He muttered. She smiled.

"You hate it when your enemy sneaks up on you, I'm the same way, bro." She leaned into him for a brief moment to hold onto something, and she breathed in light and out pain. Then she gripped his forearms, and breathed in pain again. "Jason!" She cried. She smiled when she felt normalacy, and then she felt Jason's link with hers, and it was controlled. Sarra then fell into Tommy's arms. "Jason..." She moaned.

Then she couldn't feel anything. "NO!" She moaned as she moved and leaned into Tommy's arms. He held her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jason...Mondo...HE's got him." She shook. "Damn him!" She muttered.

"He wants me in turn for him...Ah shall happily do so for Jason's...survival..." She muttered.

"Sarra!" Tommy's tone was sharp. She smiled.

"There is nothing I would do, unless he was alright, Oliver...if something happens to 'im because of meah...Ah would nevar forgive mahself!" She cried. He held her. "Jason..." She muttered again.

She sighed. She pulled away and Trey teleported in. She saw him, and her eyes teared. Trey swooped in and held her, as she beat his chest with her fists, and cursed his family to the nine circles of Hell. "Damn it!" She muttered. "Why?" "Why wasn't anyone there to stop 'im?" She asked out loud. She cried and shook, and then screamed as she felt Jason being injured. She glowed silver light and fainted in Trey's arms.

"Sarra!" Trey and Tommy cried out. She looked up, and her blue eyes shone tears. "Jason..." She moaned as she closed her eyes.

Sarra sank into Trey's arms and sobbed for long moments, and then got up, and dried her eyes, and sighed. "Lover...Goddess..." She muttered.

She smiled as he sighed, and held her together. "Its going to be alright, Sarra, we'll get him home." Sarra smiled. "We'd better and in one bloody piece, or else I will...do something Ah might regret!" She cursed.

Sarra leaned against her bed. Sarra smiled, and sighed and then looked at Tommy with half accusing eyes. "If somethin' happens!" He smiled. "You'll beat me into a pulp." "No question." Sarra nodded. "You got that right." She said with a smile. It was very evil and Tommy shuddered.

Sarra looked out the window of her bedroom and she sighed as her body shook as she felt Jason being tortured. She then collapsed in pain. "JASON!" She cried. She sank into pain, and Trey came to her. "Jason..." She moaned and Trey held her. "God." She muttered and passed out in his arms. Trey looked concerned as he put her on her bed, and sat beside her.

"Trey, watch her would you?" Tommy asked.

"As I would my own...I will." He replied. Tommy took that as affirmative, and said, "She likes herbal tea with honey, when she wakes up, and tylonel. There is a bottle of it in the bathroom, I believe." Trey nodded.

"It will be taken care of, where will you be?" He asked as if he knew.

"Command Centre." He said.

Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed as her mind was screaming in agony over loss of Jason, and her heart was bleeding.

She moaned as she felt his life force, draining. "Jason..." She moaned, so quietly, Trey had a hard time of hearing her.

"Sarra?" He asked, softly. She moaned. Her head started to explode.

"Sorry," She said. He shook his head. "No problems." He said with a smile.

"Your family." She heard that and her eyes teared again. He touched the clear liquid from her eyes and brushed it away from her eyes. "Shh..." He said.

"He's dyin' and there'd be nothin' Ah can do!" She almost wailed.

"We will free our comrade." Trey said and Sarra smiled weakly.

"Only if Ah...sacrifice mahself...Ah should!" She cried.

Trey shook his head. "That is what you musn't do." He said. She pulled herself up and leaned her head into his upper torso.

"If somethin' happens, and he dies? Ah will never forgive mahself...Ah love him...soo much!" She cried.

"He is the love of my life, Trey, oh,...Jason!" She moaned and leaned her head back into the pillows. She sighed. "Jason..." She moaned.

She collapsed, and her mind went blank again. She woke up three hours later it was dinner time, and her stomach vocolized that she hadn't eaten and needed to. She smiled. "Alright alright." She said as she got up, she swung her legs around and found tea and honey and pills. She took them, and she felt better. She then got up, and found her staff. She needed to link to the Power.

She got up and she moved as she did, she moaned at several spots of her body aching at her and she told them in her mind to _Shut up._ Sarra felt something from Jason, love, and then Pain. She cried as he did, and as she tried to hold herself together she fell, and the staff fell with her, and power glowed. "NO!" She moaned and there were pounding of feet. She got up onto her knees again.

"Jason...JASON!" She teleported.

"SARRA!" Trey cried and called Tommy.

Tommy cursed and teleported to where he thought she might go. The hill above the ocean. She was there. She sank to her knees. Her chest was heaving, her eyes were red and she was trying to get control of herself again. "JASON!" She cried.

Tommy got to her side. "No." She snapped back. Then she saw Mondo.

"BRING HIM BACK TO MAH!" She cried. "BRING HIM BACK TO MEAH! _**NOW!**_" She bellowed and Tommy swore that all of Angel Grove could hear that word as it echoed through the whole land. Mondo smiled. "Only if you surrender." Sarra got up.

"Done."

"NO!" Tommy cried. "Sarra!" She looked behind her and smiled.

"It be the only way, bro. Ah will not have happen what happend in mah memory, my dreams." She said.

"Tell Jason...Ah love him...always." She said.

She pushed herself off the cliff and Mondo used his considerable power to get her to come to his fortress.

"Let Jason go?" She asked. He smiled.

"He is worthless now. So yes." He teleported Jason down. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I have what I want." She didn't even quake.

Sarra closed her eyes. He smiled. He got her to Klank's workshop. Sarra was not ridled with fear anymore, only purpose to keep Mondo from laying hands on the others as long as she could for them to strike somewhere where they didn't know where the place was. She then realized they could use her power and her link through Jason to find her. She relayed this in her mind to Jason before she was tortured.

_I love you..._ He also heard as she started to scream, after the needles went in.

_SARRA!_ He cried.

Sarra closed her eyes.

Sarra felt pain. _This be the right thing to do...brother, love, Ah am SORRY!_ She cried in her mind.

She sank into pain and she remembered her dreams. The ones that were painful as well as the ones that were beautiful. She sank into pain. She gave everything she had. Then she felt pain, as he pulled her mind apart. "I will have you, even as a mindless slave." He said. She ached again and Jason's body fell to the floor of the Command Centre. "NO!" "We MUST DO something!" "SARRA!" He cried. "I..we...must..." He couldn't form words for the pain he was suffering. _Break the link, lover...the only way!_ She said in her mind. _NO! _He cried. She ached and blocked her side of the link. _NO!_ He tried to reach her mind but she was blocked from him.

_Sarra..._ He moaned. She let herself sink into pain. She then used her Power. She struck at the heart of the base and lit it like a christmas tree. Jason looked in the sky. "What was that?" He asked as he ran outside to the sky outside the Command Centre. "SARRA!" He realized who it was. He turned to Tommy who was wondering if his brother at arms was crazy. He smiled. "That's her Power! Scan for the Power now!" Billy was there and he started it. He found it. "Ah ha!" "Eureka!" He said as he pounded keys and got the target of the latitude longitude, of the subspace.

Sarra smiled. _They're coming._ She thought.

She felt Jason's energy as he came for her. She smiled. _Jason..._ She murmured in her mind. _Hang on love._ He said.

_Down two flights of stairs, no three, cage number...hold on. _ She thought and remembered the dragged walk they forced her to go through. It was painful, but she remembered _four._ She said. _Jason...Ah...mah heart..._She couldn't complete her thought. _Hang on love, we're almost there._ He said. She collapsed in pain as she tried to reach the door of the prison cell she was in.

She was bloody and bleeding from every cut and every bone ached. She was tortured and beaten within an inch of her life. She had been raped, by objects, not by people. She crawled on the stone floor barely able to stand. _Jason, here my love?_ She asked and a hand came out of the cell door as she tried to reach for him. He got to her in time. She tried not to whimper as if to keep from their presence being known that they were there. They got her out of her cage, and into Jason's arms. She shuddered in pain as she felt him, as he held her, and she closed her eyes. _Home?_ She asked in her mind and he nodded once. _Yes._ He said through their link.

Sarra closed her eyes. Then opened them in shock as she felt Mondo coming down. _Mondo! Behind you lover! _She cried in her mind. She felt being thrown to Tommy who took her in his arms. Then the Pain. "NO!" She cried out loud as she felt Jason being struck. She arched her back, and she moaned like something was being ripped from her. It was.

His heart his soul was being killed. "JASON!" She cried. She teared. She gathered his broken body around her. "Jason...Jason...Jason..." She kept muttering. She then used her Power and corrupted the power generator for the place. "Lets go! Five minutes!" She cried and the portal opened. They teleported back and she collapsed when the lightshow happened and she had Jason's lifeless body in her arms. She held him and wouldn't let him go.

"Shoulda been mah..." She wailed. Tommy came to her. "Don't!" She cried. "Jason...Jason what am I gonna do without yas?" She moaned. _Beloved..._ her heart cried as well as her mind. _Silver Ranger you must let him go, you need to be treated._ Zordon said through his tube. She moaned in her pain. Her arms let him go, reluctantly. She was shaking in pain and loss and her heart ached. _Jason..._ She breathed. She let Tommy treat her with Billy's help. Then she sank into slumber and pain as she felt nothing. Tommy hit the wall of the Command Centre. He was grieving and angry. She was drowning in grief and his best friend in the world was dead.

"Some leader I turned out to be." He muttered.

_Tommy you did what was necessary, loss...is never easy to accept._ Zordon said sadly. _Leadership, has these failings to weight on your heart to make you a better leader._

"Don't." He said. "Don't try to make me feel better, it ain't going to work, Zordon." He growled.

Sarra looked at him, her grey eyes filled with tears. Her hair had turned almost completely white, then disappeared the white colour except for a couple bands of white hair at the sides of her head. She looked at Tommy after he sheilded his eyes from the blast of pure Silver Zeo energy entered the room, and she linked directly to the crystal, the Silver Zeo crystal. "Sarra?" He asked. She smiled.

"Only way." "Ah won't put another soul at risk because of meah ever again!" She said seriously. She looked at the body of her lover. She went to him, and kissed his forhead his lips. "Lover...ah am soo sorry." She said, as she placed her medallion and crystal in his hands, then teleported. He swore and tried to track her down. She teleported to the place they were happiest, the falls of Angel 'd been a shallow grove and a bunch of falls they'd found and kept secret from everyone. She called it the Silver and Golden falls of love. He'd laughed and the name stuck.

Sarra paced to the top of the falls. She swore she would throw herself off the cliffs. _Only way, the only chance ah can make amends. Beloved...I love you and only ever you! Ah shall join you shortly! _She cried in her mind.

Sarra closed her eyes. She had reached the falls. She just waited. _Never alone again...always with the one I love..._ She thought with a sad smile. Sarra breathed what would have been her last breaths. She smiled and started to take steps for her final leap.

Sarra started to take that fall and Tommy reached her in time. He grabbed her hand. "NO!" "LET ME GO RED RANGER!" She screamed as she tried to be released. Wrestled against him. He pulled her up, and into his arms.

She moaned and pounded his chest. "Why?" She asked as she cried. "Why?" She screamed.

"This is never the answer." He said.

"The only answer I have, Oliver..." She sobbed into his chest.

"He wouldn't want that for you would he?" She heard him ask. She moaned.

"My love, is GONE ah helped cause his death because he tried to rescue me without POWERS! Damn it! And you! You let him do it!" She pounded his chest again.

"You know there is no chance of changing Jason's mind when he's determined enough." He said and Sarra sighed. "Jason..." She sobbed and Tommy took her in his arms and calmed her down. She collapsed in his arms as he lifted her he got Alpha 5 to get her to her house. She slept fitfully. She slept and tossed in her bed. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. _What do I do for her?_ He whispered in his mind. _Bro, help me please?_ He murmured.

He then licked his dry lips, and reached for her. Her body arched and she screamed in pain. _Jason!_ She screamed in Tommy's mind.

She sank in pain. She sank in memory. _Jason_. She whispered. He smiled sadly. Sarra closed her eyes. Her breath slowed. He sighed. Then he felt her hand reach for him as she grasped his wrist, as he tried to leave. "Don't...leave meah..." She ached. He got a folding chair and sat beside her. "I'm here." he said. She relaxed. He ached for her loss.

Trey came down. He looked at his heart wounded friend and brother. "Tommy is there something I can do for you?" He asked. Tommy sighed. "I don't know what to do for her. She's hurting." "She's lost the love of her life, and I can't help her." "She's blocked everyone and everything out but me." "**What do I do?**" He asked, pleadingly.

Sarra ached and Trey looked at his brother who was heart broken. "Try and talk to her reach for her, brother, there is only one way we can keep her from doing damage to herself. Finding another link." She moaned.

"Never link again except to the Power!" She cried, unearthly.

"The Power is the only thing that will save mah soul mah poor existance!" "To be apsorbed by the Power!" "On the waves of the Energy of Life!" She moaned.

Tommy moaned. She collapsed. He reached for her tried to help her. He turned to Trey. "What do I do?" He wailed.

Trey looked at his heart worned brother. "You love her don't you?" He asked.

"I care about her yes." He said, uncomfortably.

"Do you love her?" Trey asked forcebly.

He sighed. Tommy ran a hand through his long hair and then stared at the woman that was in pain.

"_**Do you love her?**_" Trey repeated, he held his brother's biceps as he said that to make him realize the truth.

Tommy sighed and his head went in his hands.

"Yes." He said softly barely loud enough for Trey to hear.

"Then call her with your love, that is the only way." Trey said.

She was in the darkness of her mind. She didn't mind anymore. To be lost, maybe to find Jason she didn't know. She didn't care anymore.

There was something, trying to bring her back. "Sarra." "Sarra." He said. He held her worn body, her broken body against his. "Sarra." "Please." He said.

She didn't say anything until he used his mind. _Sarra! Come back to me!_ he cried.

Sarra closed her mind. She opened her eyes.

_I am lost, I should be lost...die...as Jason did, I...caused his death. It should be._ She ached.

_No! We love you we need you please...stay...I need you!_ He called to her his honesty striking her heart.

_Jason is dead...I caused that pain! I should have died..._ He shook his head.

_No. Please...I need you!_ He begged. She moaned and her head and her heart exploded.

_Ya need me? _She whispered in her mind.

He smiled. _Of course I need you, your my second in command, your my friend, I..._He knew he couldn't lie to her. _I love you._

Sarra ached, and closed her eyes, tears came down and he touched her tears with his calloused fingers.

"You love me?" He heard. She choked out. He nodded.

"Yes." He said.

She closed her body around herself. "You shouldn't love me. I kill..." He shook his head.

"That wasn't you!" He shouted.

"If I...had died in the first place! He wouldn't use the excuse to go and rescue me without Powers!" She shouted. He reached up and slapped her face. She held the raw wound in shock. "If we had lost you too, I would be more than certain that the whole team would have lost it by then! DO YOU WANT THAT?" She started to cry.

Sarra felt shame. "Jason...Tommy...I'm...sorry." She flushed. And he pulled her into his arms and he held her. "Please." He said.

She shook and grasped onto him. He kissed her. She let herself go. "I love you..." he said. She smiled. "I know." She said. "I've got to be guarded, Tommy, just so that you don't end up like Jason...so please forgive me if mah heart is...wounded; guarded." He smiled.

"Just let me help you?" He asked.

"Alright." She admitted. He kissed her, and she closed her eyes."Tommy..." She moaned. She sank into his arms. He kissed her again and she sighed.

She slept in his arms, and he held her. He took that because he cared about her. He wanted her to be okay. She sank into his mind, too, muttering. He sank into her mind, at least for a little while. She sank into slumber and felt better. She woke later and in Tommy's arms.

_What did I do?_ She looked surprised.

_Did I do something stupid? _She looked and sighed as he was still clothed. _Thank the gods._ She thought and relaxed again.

She slept again. He felt her surprise and her worry and relaxed when she settled down. Sarra gripped his upper torso, he soothed her spirit. He kissed her. She ached. He touched her mind. _Its alright..._ He said.

_Too soon._ She answered and he sighed.

He sighed and touched her hair. _Sleep._ She smiled.

_If you will too._ She said.

_Bargin_ He said as she smiled and sank into his arms again.

She slept and it took several days before she could accept Tommy's touch publicly for a while. It was about two months after they'd buried Jason before she could admit that her heart cared for him the same way he did for her. She sank into his arms; that day. They then 'retired' before she left for Dominion City Japan. She then began new adventures, and that is for another story.

The End...For now.


End file.
